To Survive
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: The sequel to Fighting For His Life. Severus was captured by Death Eaters. What now? Can he survive, will Hermione find him in time? SSHG.
1. Chapter 1

To Survive

Disclaimer: If you are thick enough to think I own this, you shouldn't read fan fiction.

Severus found himself on the cold, stone floor a dungeon. He moaned, his ribs felt like they had been ripped out of his chest. He knew better than to try to move, but he really had no choice. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. He dragged himself to his feet, these were not the castle dungeons of Hogwarts. These were the dungeons of Lord Voldemort's castle. He knew it. This was where they always apperated to, this was where they kept the enemies of the Dark Lord. He'd been on the other side of this, being the captor not the captive. His headache grew as he slipped into a dark corner where he could not be seen. The door opened.

"Oh Severus," a voice drawled.

_"Oh no, not him,"_ he thought. "_Bastard!"_

Severus did not have his wand, but he saw it held in Lucius Malfoy's hand. Wandless magic was his only hope.

_"Accio Wand." _he thought desperatly. The wand flew out of Lucius' hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucius yelled. Severus caught the wand and stepped out of the shadows.

"Didn't know I could do wandless magic did you Malfoy?" Severus said silkily. "Lesson one, never under estimate your opponent. Lesson two, NEVER, EVER estimate a former Death Eater, especially if he was one of the Dark Lord's favorates. Something you never were, but I was since age 21. Lesson three, never mess with one of Dumbledore's faithfuls. STUPIFY!" it missed.

"You are faithful to the old codger then." Lucius spat.

"Yes Lucius, I wasn't before, when I spied the first time. I am now, he kept me out of Azkaban. For that, I am forever greatful. LEVICORPUS!" it hit Lucius and he was jerked into the air by his ankle.

"Lesson Four," he said calmly. "Never cross the Half Blood Prince." Lucius gawked.

"You.. you were the Half Blood Prince, you're a Half Blood piece of filth?"

"You know the Dark Lord's half blood too? Yeah his mum was Merope Gaunt and his dad was Tom Riddle Sr. Our master," he said the word 'master' sarcasticly. "is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. The bastard son of a muggle man and heartbroken, poor excuse for a witch. Riddle Sr. abandoned them before he was born, his mother died giving birth, he lived in a muggle orphanage for 17 years. That is how he became what he is. Anger. The only reason he hates muggles is because of the father who never wanted him. Without that muggle, he would never be. And you notice, the only truly powerful witches and wizards nowadays are half bloods. Potter, the Dark Lord, me, and Dumbledore himself." he was just babbling to kill time. He knew the door had been locked so magic could not open it, but somehow he new someone was coming for him. He could feel Hermione coming closer.

The door opened with a loud bang and a dozen more Death Eaters entered the room. Bellatrix, Roudolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, Rookwood, Nott, Mulciber, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Carrows.

"SNAPE!" Bella screamed. "I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST HIM!"

They all pointed their wands at him. He knew he was in big trouble now.

_"Hurry Hermione, I don't think I can hold them off for long." _


	2. Chapter 2

To Survive

Disclaimer: No OWN

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" _Bella yelled. Thankfully it missed.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Snape said, point his wand at her. He didn't look to see if it hit, he had to get out of the Death Eater's range. Malfoy, who had been let down now, pointed his wand at Severus.

"_Incendio,"_ Malfoy sent a fireball at him. Severus dived out of the way, but some of the flames caught his shoulder. He put it out but his shoulder was now badly burned. It throbed painfully. The Death Eaters laughed.

"_Incarcerous."_ Severus sent ropes at Bella and she fell, tied and gagged. He laughed.

"_Reducto."_ he just missed being blasted to pieces. Severus sent a Stinging Hex and Roudolphus' face and he fell, howling in pain. Malfoy was angry. He sent a Slicing Hex at Severus' leg. His thigh was ripped open but he stood his ground and willed himself not to wince or cry out.

"_Relashio." _he sent sparks at Malfoy but misjudged and missed. Malfoy laughed at him.

"Oh Severus, you can do better. _Sectumsempra._" The wound that had healed two months before, opened once agian and brought him to his knees.

"So sad Severus, beaten by your own spells." Malfoy stood over him and the other Death Eaters formed a circle around the two as they had done at Voldemort's rebirth.

"_Expelliarmus."_ his wand flew away from him. He couldn't stay up anymore and fell painfully on his side.

"No one leaves the Death Eater's ranks alive Severus, surely you knew that after what happend to Regulus."

"Regulus lives Malfoy," Severus croaked.

"WHAT!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"He's alive and well, as is Sirius." Bella became angry.

"NO, NO, my dear cousins are dead," she shreiked.

"No Bella, the veil does not kill. The veil transports a person to the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds." he hissed.

"Well then, after we finish you, we'll go and finish them." Malfoy said. "_Incarcerous."_ Severus was bound. "_Crucio." _Severus screamed as the curse hit him. White hot irons seemed to press themselves to his skin. His vision darkend as he moved closer to unconciousness. The door the the dungeon burst open in a shower of red sparks as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Tonks, and Minerva sprited in. Red stunners flashed all over the room and the Crucaitus Curse lifted. He felt someone kneel next to him, the bonds loosen, fall away, and his body turned over. Brown eyes and bushy hair moved into view.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Her..mion..e," Severus croaked and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

To Survive

Disclaimer: no own.

Hermione stripped off what was left of his robes and groaned.

"Not agian. Can't Lucius use any other spell than that Sectumsempra thing?" Everyone stood around her and Severus, watching with baited breath. She turned to Lupin.

"Help me," she pleaded. He knelt beside her.

"Whatcha need?" he asked. She ripped a strip off Severus' robes and handed it to him.

"Stop the bleeding on his leg." he nodded and pressed firmly on the wound. Then she noticed the burn. she pointed her wand at it.

"_Vigoratus."_ she muttered. The burn disappeared and new skin grew, leave his shoulder unmarked.

"We have to get out of here," she said.

"Where do we take him? Hogwarts isn't safe." Lupin said

"The forest." she gave him a significant look. He nodded.

"What's with the look?" Harry asked.

"Tonks, you tell him," Hermione said, congering a stretcher and laying Severus upon it.

"Harry, there a place, in the Forbidden Forest, where we can hide people and... well don't be mad that we didn't tell you but...Sirius is alive."

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT! I'VE BEEN PISSED OFF AND CRYING ABOUT IT AND HE'S ALIVE! YOU THINK I MIGHT WANNA KNOW?" He screamed. Tonks backed away.

"Harry, he's not the only one there." Lupin said.

"Well who else?" he was still pissed.

"Sirius' brother Regulus."

"The Death Eater?"

"He's not anymore. Remember he tried to get out?"

"Yeah. Well let's go. I wanna see him." Harry demanded.

"Ok." Hermione said.


End file.
